Adding Two And Two Together
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Kevin’s never been good at adding two and two together. Macy’s never been good at reading between the lines. Kevin/Macy one-shot.


_For Beth. Because we can procrastinate toget-_

**Adding Two and Two Together.**

Kevin's never been good at adding two and two together.

Macy's never been good at reading between the lines.

**1.**

Five year old Macy Misa took her place in the little boat that would take her around the Disneyland attraction 'It's A Small World'.

Her Mom didn't like water much but the cast member said she'd be alright, seeing as she was sharing a seat with a little boy about her age.

"Hi, I'm Kevin." The boy's wide grin made Macy laugh before she shook his hand. "I'm Macy." She told him. Kevin nodded. "I love that name. How old are you Macy?"

The ride began moving but Macy was no longer paying attention to the ride she had queued for forty minutes to see.

Neither was Kevin.

"I'm five. How old are you Kevin?"

"I'm six. I was going to go on this ride with Joe but Stella wanted to meet Cinderella."

"Who's Joe and Stella?"

"Joe is my brother and Stella is his bestest friend in the whole wide world."

Macy nodded enthusiastically.

"My best friend is my Mom."

Kevin's brow furrowed.

"Not your Dad?"

Macy sighed a little.

"I never met my Dad. Mom doesn't like him much I don't think."

Kevin's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Well my other brother Nick doesn't like anyone. I think he's silly."

Macy giggled.

Suddenly the place went dark and Macy instinctively grabbed Kevin's arm.

"It's okay Macy. It goes dark for a second and then all the puppets light up and sing."

But Kevin took her hand anyway.

Just in case she was still scared.

**2.**

Seven year old Macy opened the newest letter from her pen pal.

_Hi Macy._

_How are you? We're all fine here and Joe says that you're looking good. But I don't know how he knows that…_

_I got a guitar today. Nick says we're going to be famous someday._

_He's such a dreamer._

_I'm going to be a vet. Joe's going to be Stella's model and Nick's going to be a chef._

_What are you going to be Macy?_

_Write back soon._

_Love,_

_Kevin._

Macy laughed and got to work on her reply.

_Kevin!_

_I'm fine, thank you! Tell Joe I know I'm looking good._

_Cool! I've always wanted a guitar! What's it like?_

_Who says you won't be famous someday?_

_I thought that Nick Lucas knew everything…_

_I'm going to be a coach and a PE teacher._

_Write back!_

_Love,_

_Macy. X._

**3.**

_Dear Kevin,_

_Happy thirteenth birthday!_

_I hope you get everything you want!_

_Lots of Love!_

_Macy! X._

Kevin smiled at the paper in his hands.

He was thirteen now. A teenager.

And as he blew out the candles on his cake and celebrated another year of living with his classmates, he only wished there were one other person there to celebrate with him.

Macy.

**4.**

_Dearest Macy._

_You're thirteen now, welcome to the teenage years!_

_I wanted to get you a bear in a bikini but the store were out of stock._

_(And shipping on live animals is crazy expensive.)_

_So, instead, here's a little token to welcome you to the club._

_(And yes, Nick's telling me what to write, because apparently I'm not "formal" enough)_

_Whatever Nick._

_All my heart._

_Kevin._

_X._

Macy smiled down at the necklace in her hands.

Only her friend Kevin would be thoughtful enough to get her a necklace with a hockey stick on it.

**5.**

_Kevin!_

_I can't believe you're sixteen!_

_That's crazy!_

_Any girlfriends?_

_How are your brothers?_

_Mom says hi!_

_Love and hugs!_

_Macy. X._

Macy cursed herself for not having written in a while.

And she cursed herself for forgetting the names of Kevin's brothers.

Sighing, she posted the letter and walked towards the mall.

She was in need of some new music.

**6.**

_Macy!_

_I'm really sorry I haven't written in a while._

_Life's been crazy._

_No, no girlfriends._

_Any boyfriends?_

_My brothers are great._

_Hi Macy's Mom!_

_All my heart._

_Kevin._

Kevin posted the letter and headed into the recording studio.

**7.**

"Kevin?" Sixteen year old Nick eyed eighteen year old Kevin. "Do you still write to that pen pal of yours?"

"Macy? No. We stopped writing when she moved house and we moved on." Kevin sighed. "I do kinda miss writing to her though."

Nick's eyes narrowed.

"Macy…" He muttered.

* * *

"Stella!" Nick slid up next to his stylist.

"Nick!" Stella let a surprised smile form on her face.

"Has Macy always lived here?"

Stella's brow furrowed.

"No, she moved here when she was fifteen, why?"

Nick shook his head and ran off.

"No reason, thanks!"

* * *

"Hi Macy." Nick said, casually, falling into step with the girl.

"Hi Nick… Of JONAS." She smiled.

"Say, do you still write to your pen pal?" Nick asked, nonchalantly.

"Kevin? Nah. We stopped writing when I moved here… Wait, how'd you know that?" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm Nick Lucas. I know everything." He smiled a little. "Nice necklace." He told her before walking off.

"Thanks?" Macy looked confusedly at the retreating figure and put her hand on her hockey stick necklace.

* * *

"Kevin?" Nick sauntered up beside Kevin, playing with an envelope.

"Yep?" Kevin looked up from his guitar.

"This came in the mail for you. Could be fan mail but I wasn't sure, so I said I'd give it to you now."

Kevin took the envelope. "Uh, Nick," He started, looking at his name and address. "That's _your_ handwriting."

Nick feigned shock. "Now, why on earth would I be writing to you Kevin? Don't be preposterous."

Kevin nodded. "Oh yeah, right. Preposterous… of course…"

Kevin's eyes widened as he read the letter and Nick couldn't help but smile.

He was a genius.

* * *

"Macy?" Ms. Misa called to her daughter. "You've got mail."

Macy skipped down the stairs and took the letter from her mother's grasp.

"Thanks Mom." She smiled and sat on the stairs.

Her jaw dropped as she read the letter and before she knew what she was doing she was grabbing her coat from the banister.

"Uh, Mom… I'm going to the mall…"

* * *

"I can't believe she remembered me and wanted to meet up!" Kevin was saying to Nick as he walked towards Starbucks. The agreed venue to where he was going to meet his pen pal.

"Yep." Nick nodded, almost enthusiastically. "Well, I'm going to go help Stella and Joe with their shopping. See ya later." He patted Kevin's shoulder reassuringly and walked off quickly.

Kevin sucked in a breath.

* * *

Macy sat alone at a table. Twenty minutes she'd waited for her pen pal to show up.

She was beginning to think he stood her up.

* * *

Kevin finished his coffee. Twenty minutes he'd waited for her.

He placed some money on the table and began walking out of the café. As he did his eye caught a very lonely looking Macy Misa.

"Hey Macy, you alright?" He asked, walking up to her.

"Just waiting for my pen pal to show up." She sighed.

He nodded. "Me too. Eleven years we've been writing to each other and I finally thought I'd get to meet Macy again. I mean, not you Macy. My pen pal Macy." Kevin took a seat across from Macy, who was nodding.

"I know. Same here. Last time I saw him I was five and we were in Disneyland."

Kevin looked sadly at the door.

"Yeah." Then he blinked. "Wait a minute!"

A light bulb seemed to go off in Macy's head at the same time.

"Are you… Kevin? _My_ Kevin?" She asked.

Kevin reached forward to inspect her necklace. "Yes! And that means you're _my_ Macy!"

"Wow." Macy beamed.

Kevin nodded. "It's a small world after all."

Macy laughed. "Indeed it is."

* * *

"So, how'd you figure it out?" Stella asked Nick.

"Well, I found one of Macy's old letters to Kevin, then I looked at some of the fan mail she's sent to us and finally I looked at one of her homework exercises. It wasn't hard to put two and two together." Nick winked. "Besides, I'm a genius. Remember?"

* * *

_Mleh. Hated it. But I wrote it in about three minutes so that Beth wouldn't eat me.  
Hehe.  
Oh, and you might want to all send her emails to thank her for reminding me to update 'Diary Of A Lucas'. Expect an update on that pretty soon.  
Later dudes. :)  
(Doesn't it feel weird writing about JONAS when they're less than an hours journey away from you? Ugh. Creepy.)_


End file.
